Lead
History (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) January 9th, 2010 I have begun work on Thallium and Lead, Unit-081 and Unit-082 respectively. I intend for these mechanoids to be a fusion of the classic we used for Iron and the new android models we've been so focused on lately. Tilly seems intent on steering us closer to military application and if I do ever end up caving to her, I would feel more comfortable if the machines we made were not killing machines. March 7th, 2010 Work has been slow. These machines are truly massive and with all the advancements we have made in the last few years has made so many core systems smaller and I'm constantly coming up with new ideas to incorporate into these large robots. Tilly suggested I leave an armored cavity in the robot's abdomen for use of prisoner transport. I was against the idea until she suggested it could also be used for medical transport or protecting others from hazardous environments. March 12th, 2010 Thallium failed initial tests today. Upon activating the responsometer, Thallium suffered from some sort of mental breakdown. Early testing had cleared this responsometer of any sort of faults of that nature, but before he fried his own systems, Thallium was screaming about being trapped inside 'that thing' for 'years and years'. Had that responsometer been prematurely activated? Sadly, we won't know as Thallium's responsometer was fried with everything else. March 20th, 2010 It's been over a week since the loss of Thallium. We were skeptical of Lead's chances at first, but our doubt was for not. Lead's a success. I can't wait to get him into the testing chamber to see what he can do. April 3rd, 2010 Lead's completed his testing and been cleared for limited field tests in controlled environments. I know it's still years away before STAR Labs is likely to put these robots designed by twerps like Tilly and I into active duty on the streets, with real lives on the line, but I know this project is going to work. We're gonna change the world! June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City. June 5th, 2016 While conducting night exercises in the New Mexican desert, the Metal Men intercepted strange signals. Upon investigation, they found a bunker where some weirdo with a flaming skull for a head had Superman and Martian Manhunter in some stasis tubes. I gave the Metal Men the order to rescue the Justice Leaguers. My boy lead stowed Superman in his belly protecting him from the Kryptonite the skull-headed weirdo was using to harm Supes as the other Metal Men beat the skull-face into a quick retreat. As Vic says: "Boo... ya...".Network Files: Lead Threat Assessment Resources * Military Grade Chassis: Lead is a large and powerful robot with state-of-the-art heavy armor shielding his chassis. He's also the team's mechanic, due to being able to store spare components in his compartments. Lead's armor also comes in handy when in extreme or hazardous environments when Lead can act as a rudimentary ambulance by loading injured persons inside his 'stomach' for short periods to get them to safety. This same compartment can also be used to haul prisoners as its equipped with meta-gene negation technology. ** Sensors: Lead's a broad-range of sensors which makes him a good multipurpose robot, particularly since his large size is also designed to work as a signal booster for other Metal Men's sensory systems. ** Power Capacity: Lead's size allows him to house a massive battery which can be charged quickly through the use of a STAR Labs fuel cell. Lead actually has several fuel cells stored inside his internal compartments. In standard conditions, Lead can operate for forty-eight hours without recharging. If operating long-term away from a STAR Labs robotic charging station, Lead can utilize wall outlets or make use of an internal caloric intake processing system. Lead does enjoy food and drink. Lead really loves chicken and bacon pizza. ** Strength: Lead's mechanics are designed for heavy lifting and make extensive use of systems like gravity anchors and quantum fulcrum fields to amplify this to incredible limits. When fully operational, Lead's lifting capacity is rated for 45 tons (90,000 lbs or 40,000 kg). ** Armor: Not only does Lead have an armored chassis allowing him to walk through gunfire and explosions, or fight metahuman bruisers; but he's also equipped with bleeding edge deflection force fields. The most vulnerable part of Lead is his head so he comes equipped with a retractable helmet made of the same reinforced armor. ** Integrated Systems: Lead is a walking workshop with a variety of hidden compartments, all stocked with tools and components. Lead also has a high-pressure water cannon mounted on his shoulder. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Lead might be a bit clumsy and awkward, but most agree he has the most heart of the team. He generally cares about humans and his teammates and is always willing to put himself in dangerous situations if it means protecting innocent life. He also idolizes Gold, eagerly going along with Gold's plans. * Programming: Lead's programming is mostly concerned with crisis resolution. He's not much of a thinker, but he's quick at identifying a problem and deciding on a course of action, then sticking to that plan until he's given another one. Weaknesses * Lead is big, kinda dumb, and full of positivity. These can be exploited. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * His primary designation is Hostile Environment Navigation and his secondary designation is Medical/Prisoner Transport & Mechanical Repair. * Like Iron, Lead is a large and powerful robot. Lead, however, has more sophisticated armor shielding his chassis. He is also the team's mechanic, able to store spare components in his compartments. When in extreme environments, Lead can also act as a rudimentary ambulance, able to load injured persons inside himself for short periods to get them to safety. This compartment can also be used to store prisoners and has meta-gene negation technology incorporated into its hardware.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * Lead has a Threat Assessment ranking of 86, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Lead * Character Gallery: Lead Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Bald Category:Submitted by Mr_Roboto37 Category:Metropolitan Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat